The disclosure generally relates to the field of presenting content in a digital magazine, and more specifically to adaptively presenting comments based on sentiments towards comments and a topic of a content item in the digital magazine.
Digital distribution channels disseminate a wide variety of digital content including text, images, audio, links, videos, and interactive media (e.g., games, collaborative content) to users. Recent development of mobile computing devices such as personal computers, smart phones, tablets, etc., enables users to access numerous content items in various forms, and provide feedback for the content items. Through comments, users can present opinions towards a content item, and receive opinions of other users towards the content items. In addition, users can provide response to comments from other users to exchange opinions.
As a number of users viewing a content item increases, a challenge exists in presenting comments associated with the content item to a user. Specifically, a conventional approach of presenting comments cannot effectively distinguish between (i) comments, to which a user may likely respond to provide responses, and (ii) comments, to which a user may not likely respond to provide any response. Hence, a fewer number of comments, to which a user may likely to respond, may be shrouded by a larger number of comments that a user may not likely to respond to. As a result, it may be difficult for a user to locate comments, to which a user may likely to respond, from comments presented through the existing approach, thereby discouraging the user from providing comments.